Introducer sheaths are well-known for percutaneous vascular access and typically comprise polytetrafluoroethylene or fluorinated ethylene propylene. These sheaths are of a thin-walled construction, but tend to kink, which is unacceptable since upon kinking the sheath is unusable and cannot be straightened while positioned in the body of a patient and must therefore be removed leaving an enlarged, bleeding opening which typically cannot be reused for the necessary percutaneous entry. Increasing the thickness of the sheath wall only minimally improves the level of kink resistance while enlarging the entry hole which generally is undesirable.
One introducer sheath with improved kink resistance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,304 to Parker. The introducer sheath comprises a coil having a plurality of turns positioned and compression-fitted around an inner tube. An outer tube is connected to the inner tube through the uniform spacing of the coil turns. As a result, the compression-fitted coil reinforces the wall to provide an extremely kink-resistant and thin-walled introducer sheath. Preferably, the coil comprises flat wire for minimizing the wall thickness of the sheath.
The distal ends of the inner and outer tubes extend beyond the distal end of the coil, and the distal end of the outer tube is tapered and extends beyond the distal end of the inner tube to advantageously prevent the inner tube from presenting a rough edge or surface, which may cause injury to the vessel wall. The outer tube is said to comprise a heat-formable polyamide material such as nylon for connecting with the rough outer surface of the inner tube, between the coil turns. A distal tip member of nylon is then bonded onto the distal tip of the outer tube, and is of the same durometer, or is harder to further facilitate entry into the percutaneous access site.
It is desired to provide a kink-resistant introducer sheath that has a more flexible distal tip, enabling introducer sheaths to be utilized in applications involving more tortuous paths or more sensitive treatment sites.